Funds are requested to partially cover travel and registration expenses for invited speakers at an Engineering Foundation Conference entitled "Future Directions for Lasers in Medicine and Surgery" to be held in Palm Coast, Florida from February 26, 1989 to March 3, 1989. This conference will emphasize future research directions and will involve academia, industry, and government (both regulatory and research personnel). It proposes to familiarize all segments with current and anticipated devices, problems and research directions. The emphasis will be focused on physical measurements rather than clinical observations, but a substantial clinical representation will be included. A concensus of the conference attendees will be provided as a guide to assist decisions on resource allocation. Two segments of this conference will be of high relevance to NHLBI. These segments will be on angioplasty and on fiber optic probes (delivery of energy and detection of emissions). Funds will be used to facilitate experts in these fields as well as to enable the attendance of young investigators who otherwise would not be able to attend.